Budoucnost
by Grencle
Summary: Vzpomínky Remuse Lupina na minulé tři roky a jak moc změnila jeho život k lepšímu jedna neobyčejná dívka... TimeTravel hehehe


Podle Remuse Lupina se to všechno seběhlo neobvykle rychle. Myslel si, že takové věci trvají déle než pár let, a přece... Spokojeně se na sebe zašklebil do zrcadla a oprášil si neexistující smítko prachu ze svého obleku. Musel si přiznat, že vypadal dobře. Dokonce ani minulý úplněk na něm nezanechal takové stopy. Věděl, že to všechno bylo jen díky ní. Do obřadu zbývalo jen pár chvil a James ho nervózně popoháněl, ale dovolil si zatoulat se vzpomínkami do událostí posledních tří let...

***

_Blesk ozářil tváře čtyř studentů a ti se instinktivně přikrčili před hromem, který následoval vzápětí._

_"Ještě jednou mi připomeňte, proč tam jdeme," zaúpěl blonďák a zamrkal, aby vyhnal otravné kapky deště z očí. Malý obtloustlý hoch jenom tiše zakňučel, ale jeho dva tmavovlasí kamarádi se zasmáli._

_"Bude to legrace, Remíku, neboj se," zazpíval Sirius a vesele dupl do louže, která se rozstříkla všude okolo. Vysloužil si tím černé pohledy od svých kamarádů._

_"No co? Stejně jsme už mokrý až na kost," poznamenal bezstarostně._

_"Nebyli bychom, kdybyste mi ještě před touhle skvělou akcičkou nesebrali hůlku!" zavrčel Remus a bezúčelně si pokoušel vyklepat vodu z vlasů. "Kdybyste mi dovolili začarovat tenhle stupidní plášť, možná bychom tenhle skvělej plán neodleželi čtrnáct dní na ošetřovně se chřipkou!"_

_Druhý černovlasý kluk se rozpačitě poškrábal na hlavě a pokoušel si otřít brýle. Jeho neviditelný plášť se na ně na všechny lepil a byl těžký a mokrý._

_"Nemaluj hned čerta na zeď, Moony," řekl nakonec, ale nevypadal už tak sebejistě._

_"Hele, chlapi!" vykřikl Sirius, ale jeho pokus o proslov byl pokažen povytaženým obočím od celého zbytku. "Hele, chci říct, slíbili jsme Hagridovi, že mu toho jeho Aragoga nakrmíme. Slíbili jsme to!"_

_"Tak to prr, brácho," mírnil ho Remus. "Tys to slíbil! A navíc tě ani nenapadlo se zeptat, co to ten Aragog je, a kde ho najdeš!"_

_Když ale vešli do Zapovězeného lesa, už je ani nenapadlo se hádat. Střídavé blesky jim svítili na cestu, ale ani jeden z nich vlastně nevěděl, kam jdou._

_"Třeba je to jednorožčí mládě, co ho opustila matka," vypískl Petr nadějně._

_"Aragog je skvělý jméno pro jednorožce, že mě to nenapadlo dřív," poznamenal Remus sarkasticky. "Jestli budeme mít štěstí, tak to bude jenom hydra se sedmi hlavama, jak znám Hagrida!"_

_(pro ty, co by nevěděli, co je to hydra: vodní nestvůra s několika hlavami, když jí Herkules usekl jednu, vyrostly jí hned dvě další...)_

_"Nemaluj hned čer..." začal znovu James, ale přerušil ho další hrom. Když odezněl, nadechl se, aby svou větu dokončil, ale místo toho zděšeně vykřikl a ukázal někam před ně._

_Něco tam leželo. Bylo to v takovém nepřirozeném úhlu, že se to Remus neodvážil pojmenovat. Kdyby nevěděl, že je to nemožné, myslel by si, že to je..._

_"Lily!" zakřičel James a vrhl se dopředu. To ležící něco vypadalo podezřele moc jako člověk a mělo __to rudé vlasy. Strhli ze sebe plášť a běželi kupředu, jak jen jim síly stačily. Dokonce i Petr funěl s nezvyklou námahou._

_"To ne, to přece není možné," opakoval James, zatímco běžel. Naštěstí neležela moc daleko, a tak u ní v mžiku byli. James klesl na kolena a bázlivě ji převrátil na záda._

_"Lily?" zeptal se téměř bázlivě, ale strnul údivem, když uviděl obličej té dívky. Téměř si všichni oddechli, ta dívka rozhodně nebyla Lily. Úlevu jim však překazil fakt, že měla obličej plný krvavých šrámů a její hábit byl na mnoha místech roztrhaný a prosakovala jí skrz něj krev._

_Náhle prudce otevřela oči a chroptivě se nadechla. Jak je uviděla, rozšířili se jí zorničky._

_"Harry?!" zakrákala. "Ty žiješ..." Potom se jí víčka zase samy zavřely._

_***_

_"Není nějaká divná?" zašeptal Sirius, když kolem nich prošla s hlavou skloněnou a nevěnovala jim ani pohled. James s Petrem jenom pokrčili rameny, ale Remus po něm vrhl káravý pohled._

_"No co je?" bránil se Sirius. "Přece jsme jí zachránili, nebo ne? A ona dělá, jako by nás neznala."_

_Remus jen povytáhl obočí._

_"Ale ona nás nezná," poznamenal. "Uznávám, že maličké slovo díků by neškodilo, ale viděls, v jakém byla stavu. Bůhví, co se jí stalo! Rozhodně ji nemůžeš vinit, že hned nepřišla na pokec."_

_Samotného ho trochu mrzelo, že jim ta nová dívka nedala příležitost se s ní seznámit. Nebylo to, jako by snad byli ze Zmijozelu! Byli s ní přece v jedné koleji, nebo ne?_

_"Ani nevím, jak se jmenuje..." žbrblal Sirius a rozladěně bodal do svého toastu. Vysloužil si tím další káravý pohled od Remuse. Tentokrát v něm ale bylo i něco jiného._

_"Ta holka si evidentně prošla peklem, nechtěj mi tvrdit, že jí chceš sbalit?!" ozval se pobouřeně. Sirius po něm vrhl pohled neviňátka._

_"Já? Sbalit?!" prohlásil tónem_jak tě to mohlo napadnout?!

_***_

_Musel uznat, že byla krásná. Jizvy v obličeji se jí už zahojily, ale jemu se líbila i s nimi. Stála u kotlíku společně s Lily a vlasy jí padaly na ramena jako ohnivý vodopád. Sirius do něj lehce strčil._

_"Ta holka si evidentně prošla peklem, nechtěj mi tvrdit, že jí chceš sbalit?!" zašeptal mu Siri do ucha slova, která mu on sám před několika měsíci řekl. Nechtěl zrudnout, opravdu nechtěl, ale..._

_"Kdybys neplácal nesmysly," dostal ze sebe, ale nepřestával ji sledoval. Styl a ta ladnost, s jakou krájela toho tlustočerva... Remus si chtěl vzápětí za tak hloupou myšlenku nafackovat._

_Vzhlédla od kotlíku a zabořila se svýma oříškovýma očima do těch jeho obyčejných vodově modrých. Chvíli takto setrvala, ale potom, jako by si uvědomila, že dělá něco neslušného, rychle sklopila oči zpět k tlustočervovi._

_"Vsadím se, že je na něj lepší pohled než na mě," zamumlal si Remus sám pro sebe a nešťastně od ní odtrhl zrak._

_"Cos to říkal?" zasyčel na něj zmateně Sirius od jejich kotlíku. "Že je lepší přidat semeno z jedle než jehně?"_

_"Kdybys neplácal nesmysly," povzdechl si Remus nevesele a začal míchat Felix Felicis._

_***_

_"Říkám vám, něco mi tady smrdí," vykřikoval Sirius na jejich celou ložnici. Jenom protočily oči, tohle dělával poslední dobou hodně často._

_"To zkouškový ti leze na mozek, Siri," smál se mu James._

_"Já to nebyl," vypískl Petr a tvářil se dotčeně. "A navíc vůbec nic necítím!"_

_"To se jen tak říká, Péťo," uklidňoval ho Remus. "Myslím, že má James pravdu, začínáš být paranoidní."_

_Sirius to ale jako vždy jen netrpělivě odmávl rukou._

_"Objeví se tu zčistajasna. Nikdo ji tu nikdy neviděl, ale má na sobě bradavickej hábit s nebelvírským erbem. Volá nějakýho Harryho..."_

_"Očividně ztratila hodně krve. Taky bys volal Harryho, kdyby ti z 4 litrů krve zbyla sotva půlka," odsekl Remus kousavě._

_"Klídek, Remí," zavrněl Sirius a pokračoval:_

_"Vyhýbá se nám jako čert kříži potom, co jsme ji zachránili. Nehlásí se, na jídla chodí jako poslední, jediný člověk, se kterým komunikuje, je Lily a každý den v sedm hodin chodí k Brumbálovi do ředitelny."_

_Sirius dokončil svůj výčet informací a spokojeně se opřel o čelo postele a založil si ruce. Zůstali na něj zírat s otevřenou pusou. Petr pravděpodobně proto, že nerozuměl ani slovu._

_"Tys ji sledoval?" vypadlo z Jamese a Remuse najednou. James zněl pohoršeně a Remus spíš...rozzlobeně._

_"Klídek, pánové," zavrněl znovu Sirius. "Já na zrzky nejsem."_

_"Elois Mitchellová, Adriana Flarburryová, Selena Antaluna, Athena Sixtenová..." začal vypočítávat Petr pisklavě. Sirius se na něj zamračil._

_"Už ne," odsekl. "Ale to je vedlejší. Mimochodem, na co bychom ten plánek jinak měli?"_

_***_

_"Není to správný!" syčel na ně Remus.. Natěsnali se do malého výklenku vedle Brumbálovy kanceláře. Byl to samozřejmě Siriusův nápad. Pravidelná návštěvnice ředitelny zrovna stoupala otáčivými schody směrem k nim. Podezřívavě se rozhlédla, potom zaklepala a vešla._

_"Nekecej," odsekl Sirius, když byla uvnitř. "Jsi zvědavej stejně jako my. Alespoň máme příležitost vyzkoušet náš novej výmysl v praxi."_

_Vytáhl z kapsy hábitu čtyři trychtýřky a kouzlem je zvětšil._

_"Jestli ho nechceš, nenutím ti ho," řekl s úšklebkem Remusovi, který si od něj svůj trychtýř neochotně vzal._

_"...pane řediteli," uslyšel dívčí hlas. Nikdy předtím ji neslyšel mluvit. Zněla tak...úžasně._

_"Dobrý den, slečno," odpověděl jí Brumbál. Remus slyšel šoupání židle a v duchu viděl, jak jí Brumbál kyne rukou, aby se posadila. "Tak jaký jste měla den?"_

_Povzdechnutí._

_"O Riddlových Horcruxech nemám nic nového. Byla jsem dole v Komnatě..."_

_"No, to nemyslíte vážně, slečno!" zahřměl Brumbál. "Víte, jak je to..."_

_"Nebezpečné?" odvětil mu její hlas. "Vím. Riddle mě tam sám vtáhnul a málem zabil v mém druhém ročníku. Nemějte strach, bazilišek spí v jedné z mnoha zamčených místností v Komnatě a probudit ho, jak určitě víte, může jen Zmijozelův dědic."_

_Remus zalapal po dechu. Ta dívka mluvila o Tajemné komnatě?! O baziliškovi?! Kdo byl proboha ten Riddle a proč se starala o nějaké jeho Horcruxy?!_

_Ticho._

_"Byla jsem dole v Komnatě," pokračovala, jako by ji Brumbál vůbec nepřerušil. "Prohledávala jsem ty zamčené místnosti. Je tam spousta zajímavých věcí. Věřil byste, že tam měl Zmijozel svou pracovnu, soukromou spižírnu, skladiště velice neobvyklých hůlek a v jedné zlaté truhličce na nachovém polštářku skořápky baziliščího vejce?"_

_Remus jen třeštil oči._

_Horečné polykání nějaké tekutiny._

_"Ne, tomu se dá jen těžko uvěřit, slečno," ozval se po chvilce Brumbál. "Pokračujte."_

_"Po temné magii ale ani stopa." Uchichtnutí. "Tedy, pár ošklivých zaklínadel na těch místnostech měl, ale ne více než bych od Salazara očekávala. Horcrux ale žádný."_

_Chvilka ticha._

_"Jak si tím můžete být tak jistá, slečno?" Slyšel Remus Brumbála, jak se jí pochybovačně ptal. Jako by snad nevěřil v její schopnosti._

_"Neviděla jsem ho tam. Necítila jsem ho tam. Prostě tam nebyl," odpověděla prostě._

_"Máte neobvyklé schopnosti na čarodějku vašeho věku," složil jí poklonu Brumbál._

_"Bez urážky, pane profesore, ale nemám. Velké nebezpečí pouze člověku vytříbí smysly a instinkty. Žila jsem s Harry, Ronem a Hermionou rok ve stanu pod smrtijedskými nosy a to bylo hodně nebezpečné."_

_Další ticho._

_"O tom nepochybuji, slečno," řekl nakonec Brumbál. "Kdybych vám mohl být nějak nápomocen, udělám, co je v mých silách."_

_Teď si zas povzdechla ona._

_"To se ale bojím, že nemůžete. Jste ředitelem školy a teď je zkouškové období. Studenti šílí a profesoři také. Pochybuji, že byste se odtud mohl na pár dní odtrhnout, aniž by to znamenalo výbuch Bradavic."_

_Remus slyšel, jak se Brumbál uchechtl._

_"Kdyby se vyskytly nějaké problémy, neváhejte mi o nich říct," řekl tónem, jakoby končil rozhovor._

_Šoupání židle. Kroky._

_"Vlastně by tu něco bylo, pane profesore." Slyšel Remus._

_"Ano?"_

_"Mohl byste pohlídat Jamese, Siriuse, Remuse a Petra? Myslím, že Sirius něco tuší, viděla jsem ho, jak mě sleduje a vsadila bych krk, že mě kontroluje na tom jejich plánku."_

_Remus vytřeštil oči ještě víc. Jak mohlo být možné, že věděla o plánku?_

_"Nebylo by lepší jim o tom říct? Oni i slečna Evansová jsou velice bystří a jsem si jist, že by vám mohli pomoci. Koneckonců, je to hlavně jejich budoucnost, kterou chcete měnit."_

_Další třeštění očí._

_"A vy myslíte, že by mi uvěřili?" ozvalo se pochybovačně. "Dobrý den, profesore Lupine, vy si na mě asi nepamatujete, ale učil jste mě Obranu za 20 let. Ano, já vím, že ta věta nedává smysl, profesore Lupine, ale já jsem z budoucnosti, víte. Důkaz? Ne, žádný nemám! Prostě mi budete muset věřit."_

_Pitvořila se a kdyby to bylo možné, Remusovi by už vypadly oči v důlků._

_"Mysleli by, že jsem blázen."_

_"Abyste se nedivila, slečno Weasleyová."_

_***_

_Vešla do společenské místnosti a vzápětí se zarazila. Remus se uchechtl. Určitě nečekala, že v ní ještě někdo bude. Tím spíš ne jejich čtyřka s Lily._

_"Ahoj, Ginn," zašvitořila Lily a energicky jí vtlačila do křesla vedle sebe. "Ještě než se zeptáš, __všechno víme."_

_Vypadala celkem vyplašeně._

_"Jak všechno? Co všechno?" pokusila se o chabou obranu._

_"Profesor Lupin, hmm?" šeptl Remus, který seděl naproti ní._

_***_

_Zadýchaně se na něj podívala a odhrnula si vlasy ze zpoceného čela. Byla tak nádherná!_

_"Jsi v pořádku, Remusi?" zeptala se starostlivě. Jenom kývl na souhlas. "Fajn, musíme totiž běžet a hodně rychle, jestli je máme najít včas."_

_Znovu jenom kývl. Docházel mu dech, běhali potom zatraceném lese už hodně dlouho a hledali ty tři pitomce, co se někam ztratili. Blbá Albánie!_

_Znovu se rozeběhli někam do neznáma. Svíral v ruce ten pitomej diadém a ona držela přenášedlo, které se už zbarvilo de světlé zelené._

_"Sakra, sakra, sakra!" vřískala Ginny a Remus se jí ani nedivil. To přenášedlo bylo totiž jejich jediný prostředek, jak se dostat zpátky do Bradavic. Mezikontinentální přemisťování nebylo možné a pokud by Siriuse, Jamese a Lily nenašli do pěti minut..._

_Náhle se prudce zarazila._

_"Poslouchej, Remusi," začala. "Jestli je nenajdeme, použiješ to přenášedlo na návrat, dojdeš pro Brumbála a..."_

_"No, to teda ani náhodou," ohradil se rozčileně Remus. "Nenechám tě tady samotnou. Měli by tu být mechoví trpaslíci, ježibaby a upíři, to fakt nepůjde..."_

_"No, a ti všichni si teď možná dávaj naše kámoše k obědu! Musíme je najít, ale když se to nepovede..."_

_"Ne, říkám ti, že ne..."_

_"Hele, nic se mi nestane, bylo by dobrý, aby ten Horcrux Brumbál zničil, co nejdřív, takže jeden z nás ho tam prostě musí doručit a přivést pomoc. Bylo by lepší, abys šel ty, protože..."_

_Tentokrát jí neskočil do řeči, ale umlčel ji jediným způsobem, který ho napadl. Překvapeně vyjekla, když jí políbil a chvíli ještě něco huhlala proti jeho rtům, ale byl překvapen, že se nebránila. Jeho překvapení ještě vzrostlo, když mu obtočila ruce kolem krku a vjela prsty do vlasů. Pootevřela ústa a vzdychla, když..._

_"No, to je mi pěkné," ozval se rozčilený hlas, který nepříjemně nápadně připomínal ten Siriusův. Sirius byl totiž v tuto chvíli ten poslední člověk, kterého chtěl Remus vidět._

_"Člověk lítá po lese, shání je a šílí starostí a oni se tu mezitím..." ozval se pobaveně James a Remus zasténal. Copak nemohli přijít o chvilku později? Nebo třeba někdy jindy?!_

_"Ocucávaj!" doplnil za něj rozhořčeně Sirius._

_"Ehm, ehm," odkašlala si Lily. Odtrhli se od sebe. Oba trochu malátní a dezorientovaní. Ginny měla stále ještě zavřené oči._

_"Já ještě nechci vstávat, mami," zamumlala a přitulila se k Remusovi, který značně zrudl. "Zdál se mi ten nejnádhernější sen..."_

_Zbylí tři vyprskli smíchy a Ginny prudce otevřela oči, aby zrudla stejně jako Remus._

_"Hele, vy dvě holubičky, přenášedlo bude za chvíli fuč!"_

_***_

_"Útočí na Bradavice," vykřikla Ginny, když vpadla do kuchyně u Jamese a Lily v Godrikově Dole. Všichni členové Řádu, kteří tam v tu chvíli byli okamžitě vyskočili na nohy a hnali se k ní. Remus byl u ní první a pevně ji objal kolem ramen._

_"Jsi si jistá? Jak to víš?" doráželi na ně a otázkami._

_"Brumbál," zalapala po dechu, "mi to řekl. Snape ho očividně informoval. Petr...zrádce."_

_V celém domě se najednou rozhostilo nepříjemné ticho. Remus to už věděl, jeho Ginny mu vyprávěla, co se stalo v budoucnosti, které se zoufale snažili zabránit. Všem Pobertům i Lily vyprávěla o budoucnosti, ale o Petrovi řekla jenom jemu. Říkala, že doufá, že se zrádcem nestane a on ve skrytu duše doufal s ní._

_Společně se zbavili mnoha Horcruxů a Ŕád potom dokončil ten zbytek. Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle, Zmijozelův dědic, na půl mudla, byl teď smrtelný. To z něj ale nedělalo o nic méně nebezpečného čaroděje. I když zatím bojovali pouze s jeho Smrtijedy a jeho samotného nepotkali, Ginny jim všem vyprávěla, kdo to je, co všechno provedl, je schopen provést a pokud se něco zvrtne, provede._

_"Informujte ostatní a všichni se přemístěte do Bradavic," vypravila ze sebe Ginny. "Za půl hodiny je Voldemort v Bradavicích."_

_Nastal shon, lidé se začali shánět po pláštích a vybíhat na zahradu k hranici protipřemisťovacího kouzla. Nakonec v kuchyni zůstalo jenom jich pět. Lily si starostlivě hladila vypouklé bříško a James ji pevně objímal, jako by ji chtěl ujistit, že vše dobře dopadne._

_"Nedovolím, aby se tobě nebo Harrymu něco stalo," zašeptal a políbil jí do vlasů než vstal a přikročil ke krbu. Zelené plameny vyšlehly vysoko do stropu, jak tam hodil šedivý letaxový prášek. S posledním láskyplným pohledem na Lily vkročil do plamenů a byl pryč._

_"Ani jsem se s ním nerozloučila," vzlykla Lily a nešťastně se dívala do krbu._

_"James se nechtěl loučit, Lil," zašeptala Ginny. V tom ztuhlém tichu to znělo až nepřirozeně. Lily vzlykla ještě hlasitěji. "Nebyl ani důvod se loučit, protože se k tobě zase vrátí."_

_Tak tam stáli, jako by se nemohli odtrhnout z místa. Ani jeden z nich se nechtěl pohnout, ale věděli, že nemohou zůstat. Rozloučili se s Lily a opatřili dům posledními ochrannými kouzly než se Sirius, Remus a Ginny přemístili do Bradavic._

_Přistáli nedaleko vrby mlátičky, která ale mimořádně stála bez hnutí, jenom občas provedla zvláštní pohyb větvemi, jako by se snad chtěla protáhnout a rozhýbat si klouby. Asi i ona chtěla bojovat._

_"Jsi si jistá, že se nechceš vrátit k Lily? Bylo by lepší, kdyby tam na ni dal někdo pozor a..." Tentokrát to byla ona, kdo ho umlčel. Pocit neskutečného štěstí a zapomnění se mu rozlil celým tělem a bylo to jako probuzení z toho nejkrásnějšího snu, když se od něj pomalu odtáhla a on byl nucen čelit kruté realitě._

_"Chci být s tebou, chci bojovat," zašeptala ještě než ho znovu lehce políbila._

_"No, jestli to není roztomilé, vlkodlak a jeho holka!" ozval se nebezpečně blízko nich hlas Bellatrix Lestrangeové. "Avada Kedavra!"_

_Zelené světlo prořízlo šero kolem bradavického hradu a ticho, které následovalo, přerušil jen tlumený náraz bezvládného těla. Bitva o Bradavice začala._

_***_

_O týden později se Remus probral na ošetřovně. Posadil se na posteli a rozhlédl se po okolí. Nemohl nepoznat bradavickou ošetřovnu, strávil v ní více času, než jakýkoli jiný student. Prostor byl o dost zvětšený a na postelích, co do něj přibyly, ležela spousta bezvládných těl._

_"Jsi vzhůru," ozval se vedle něj unavený hlas. Rychle trhl hlavou, aby se podíval na onu osobu, ale do hlavy mu vystřelila taková bolest, že od toho radši upustil._

_"Siriusi," pozdravil svého přítele chabě. "Co se stalo?"_

_Na moment se zastyděl. Z velké bitvy o Bradavice si nepamatoval nic. Vlastně jen první momenty a Bellatrix, jak..._

_"Ginny?!" vykřikl hlasitě. "Co je s Ginny?! Kde je?!"_

_"Co si pamatuješ?" řekl Sirius, ignorujíc jeho otázky. "Léčitel říkal, že jako první musíme zkontrolovat, jestli máš v pořádku mozek."_

_"Stáli jsme tam s Ginny a pak se objevila Bellatrix, mířila na nás hůlkou a pak...pak...Co se stalo s Ginny?! Kde je?!" křičel už na něj Remus. Musel to vědět, prostě musel! Musel znát pravdu, ať už byla jakákoli._

_"Remusi, kamaráde," začal Sirius tiše, jakoby ho chtěl uklidnit. Remus prosil bohy, aby to nebyla útěcha před špatnou zprávou. "Ginny byla..."_

_"..naprosto šílená starostí!" ozvalo se ode dveří. S trhnutím zvedl hlavu a nedbal na bodavou bolest. Stála tam ve dveřích a vypadala jako anděl. Rudé vlasy jí vlály kolem hlavy a Remusovi připadalo, že nikdy nebyla krásnější._

_"Ginny," vydechl úlevou._

_"Nezkoušej mě přeginnyovat!!" vykřikla rozzlobeně. (zkusila jsem použít anglickou frázi, která se mi strašně líbí: Don't you Ginny me!) "Víš, jak jsem se bála? Co sis myslel, ta pitomá zelená kletba tě minula jeneom o vlásek?!"_

_Ani nevnímal, co říkala, ono to vlastně bylo i jedno. Důležitý byl její hlas, její nádherný hlas a fakt, že žila. Sirius do toho taky nějak blábolil, ale mužský bariton spíše jenom ničil ten andělský zvuk jejího hlasu._

_Remus se rozhodně zvedl z postele a bos začal kráčet místností směrem ke svojí Ginny. Jejích a Siriusových protestů o tom, co léčitel říkal nebo neříkal, si nevšímal, jako by je snad vůbec neslyšel. Jediný důležitý bod ve Vesmíru byla teď jeho Ginny a on měl dost přesnou představu, co udělá až toho bodu dosáhne._

_Několika kroky byl u ní, popadl ji do náruče a líbal, jako by to mělo být naposled. Celou dobu měl otevřené oči, jako by se snad bál, že když je zavře, Ginny mu zmizí. Sledoval každičký záchvěv v její tváři, její dlouhé světle hnědé řasy a několik drobných pih na jejím nose._

_"Hele, kámo, já měl o tebe taky strach!" vyrušil je ukřivděný výkřik Siriuse._

_***_

_"Co se stalo, Jamie?" dostal ze sebe Remus, když se ospale dopotácel ke krbu, ze kterého čouhala hlava jeho kamaráda._

_"Lily je v nemocnici a já se vás tady snažím asi už tři hodiny dovolat!" zavřískl James s nervy nadranc. To Remuse probralo._

_"Hned tam budeme," vykřikl skoro stejně rozrušeně jako James a hnal se nahoru do patra probudit Ginny. Ta už ale stála v noční košili na půl cesty ze schodů a okamžitě se spolu s ním rozeběhla pro oblečení._

_Ve víceméně upraveném stavu skočili do krbu a letaxovali se ke svatému Mungovi. Hosteska, která podle jejich rozrušených obličejů neomylně poznala, jaké oddělení hledají, jen utrousila:_

_"Osmé patro, porodní."_

_Hnali se k výtahu jako smyslů zbavení, ale jako na potvoru byl zrovna odvolán někým ze třetího patra._

_"Udělej něco!" vykřikla Ginny skoro zoufale. Vypadala, jako by snad měla rodit ona a ne její kamarádka, ale Remus se jí nedivil. Věděl, jak se cítí._

_"A co asi?!" odpověděl jí stejně zoufale. Ale ještě než se začali hádat, dveře výtahu se zázračně otevřely._

_"Nemůže uškodit, když ten knoflík zmáčknu víckrát," prohodil Remus a začal ukazováčkem bouchat do čudlíku s číslem 8. "Třeba to pak pojede rychleji!"_

_Nejelo, ale do osmého patra je to naštěstí dovezlo. Vyhrnuli se z výtahu, jak velká voda a už se začali rozhlížet po nějaké známé tváři, když ticho nemocniční chodby prořízl šťastný výkřik._

_"Harry je holka! Harry je holka!"_

_***_

"Tak si pospěš, Remíku," kňučel James netrpělivě. "Jsi frajer, sluší ti to. Tak už dělej a hni zadkem od toho zrcadla. Nechceš přece přijít pozdě a ty křtiny nepočkají!"

"Vždyť už jdu," odvětil Remus, jak se probouzel ze svých vzpomínek.

Společně s Jamesem vyšli do zahrady v Godrikově Dole. Byla tam strašná spousta lidí. Na konci uličky mezi židlemi, na jejímž konci stál kněz a Lilly s malou Harry, se připojil k Ginny.

Vypadala krásně v těch bílých šatech, rudé vlasy se jí leskly na slunci. Chytla ho za ruku a společně se za nějaké hudby vydali uličkou kupředu.

"Vážení svatebčané, sešli jsme se zde, abychom zpečetili svazek těchto dvou lidí," začal kněz a Remus už ho dál nevnímal. Zase byla jeho Ginny, jeho nevěsta, jediným bodem ve vesmíru a on od ní nemohl odtrhnout zrak.

"Remusi Johne Lupine, berete si zde přítomnou, Ginny Molly Weaslyeovou, dobrovolně?" řekl kněz a odmlčel se. Remus, jako by se tím náhlým tichem probudil, si uvědomil, že všichni na něco čekají a dívají se na něj. Najednou si vzpomněl na tu malou úlohu, kterou on sám má v celém obřadu hrát a řekl:

"Ano, beru."

Ta celá mudlovská tradice, kterou se chtěla Ginny řídit, ho mátla. Ale Ginny trvala na tom, že tohle byla jedna věc, kterou ji její otec přinutil mu slíbit, a že to bezpodmínečně dodrží. Pravda ale byla, že měl tenhle obřad i své světlé stránky...

"Už můžete políbit nevěstu," vybídl ho kněz potměšile. Vrhl po něm zničující pohled a naklonil se, aby Ginny vtiskl motýlí polibek. Byla to přece jeho Ginny, jeho žena, a on ji mohl líbat, kdy se mu zachtělo a ten šedivej páprda mu do toho neměl, co kecat.

_"_A tenhle má křtít malou Harry!" zamumlal koutkem úst k Ginny, když přijímali gratulace. Ta se na něj jenom usmála a polechtala Harry, která jim také společně s Lily přišla pogratulovat.

"Já ti radši připiju už teď, než mě Remus unese z tvých křtin. Hodně štěstí, Harry, a na budoucnost!"


End file.
